Cute little hippo
by Ewonsama
Summary: Roxas is feeling down about his weight. He seeks out his boyfriend Axel for an ego boost. But what if he misinterprets the red head's words as being called fat? One shot for Leven the Valkyrie


**To my good friend ****_Leven the Valkyrie_****. Your idea, my words XD**

**Credit**** for the first paragraph goes to ****_Leven the Valkyrie_****.**

* * *

Roxas sat on the couch. A giant pout graced his cherub face. He poked his stomach and watched it jiggle from the violent poke. He felt his self-confidence slowly decline at the thought of getting fatter. He needed a major ego bust. And he knew just the person to go to.

He stood up on slightly chubby legs. He fixed his overly large shirt so it wasn't ruffled above his hips. The blond strolled into the kitchen where he found just who he need to see.

Standing by the open fridge was his lover of six months, Axel. The tall well built man was currently humming to himself while he searched for something to eat. This made Roxas glance at his belly with a frown. He wasn't hungry but if he saw his boyfriend eating then he would be tempted to join him.

He sighed and poked his stomach again. He couldn't help that his metabolism was slow. When he had first met Axel, he was at an average weight. Some where along the relationship Roxas just let himself go finding comfort that Axel always told him that he'd love him no matter what he looked like.

Axel looked over from the open door and furrowed his brows to see his distort lover. He abruptly shut the door, making Roxas jump. Axel slid his fingers under the blond's chin, lifting it up so he could look into the blue eyes he loved so much.

"Roxas, what's wrong, my cute little hippo." Axel asked full of concern. However that wasn't how Roxas saw it.

His blue eyes widen from the hurtful words. His breathing picked up and his eyes teared up. The one he sought out; the one he knew would give his self-esteem the pick up it needed had just called him a hippo.

"Roxas?" Axel asked puzzled at the reaction he was getting. "What's wrong?"

Roxas was feeling hurt but at the same time he was pissed. In a blind rage the blond hit the red head square in the face making him stumble back.

Axel covered his cheek with a groaned curse. "Fuck." He was about to yell at Roxas; ask him what his problem was. However, he saw the tears running down his lover's face and felt nothing but concern._ 'Did I do_ _something wrong?' _ With that thought crossing his mind Roxas stomped to the living room. Axel close behind him.

Axel grasped Roxas' wrist and spun him around. He was met with a hand on his neck. In the sudden action, Roxas got his wrist free and joined it with the other on Axel's neck. The taller man gasped out and tried to shove Roxas away from him.

"Why?! Why! Why, why , why?!" Roxas cried out as he choked and shook his boyfriend.

Axel started to feel dizzy. There was a strange tingle in his head. His green eyes started to see white. His hearing weakened. He tried to choke out something but the blond's grip was so tight. He was losing the will the fight him off.

"How could you call me fat?" Roxas sobbed and let his hold on Axel's neck go. He fell to his knees, regretting what he had just done. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried into his hands, got up, and ran to his room, leaving a now passed out red head on the ground.

Axel woke up later that evening in a dazy. He placed his hand on his forehead, his eyes focused on the ceiling in the darken room. With a groan he rubbed at his sore neck; slowly sitting up. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the random dark spots he saw. With in a moment he remembered why he was on the ground in the living room.

"Damn it...Roxas" he got up trying to steady his legs. He took some much needed breaths to clear his head. "I dont think of you as fat." he said to himself with a sad frown.

Axel rushed to their shared bedroom but stopped short at the door. Taking a deep breath he hesitantly opened the door to the pitch black room. "Roxas?" He asked hoping for an answer.

"Roxas I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get upset like that." He walked into the room cautiously. His eyes roam the room trying to adjust to dark room.

"Just leave me be." A hoarse voice said quietly.

Axel went over to the bed where the voice came from. He felt so guilty he didn't know what to do. He wanted his lover to know that he never meant any harm and that he was just trying to tell him how adorable he was. He never once thought that Roxas was fat. He loved him with all his being.

"Roxas," he started, "I'm sorry." He reached out to him; taking his hand and hold it between his soothingly rubbed his thumbs on the top of the blond's, hoping to comfort him.

"You think I'm fat." Roxas sniffled trying to hide away from his lanky but lean boyfriend.

"No Roxas, no. I don't think you're fat." Axel said quickly yet softly.

"Then why did you call me a hippo?" Roxas shifted on the bed. His face was still hidden in the darkness but Axel could tell he was probably a mess. His eyes red and puffy with dried tears. His cheeks a rosey red from sobbing into his pillows.

Axel leaned over and kissed Roxas' temple. He caressed his cheek as gently as he could. "I called you a cute hippo. I'm not calling you fat, I'm saying that I adore you. I'm sorry I should have worded it better." Axel chuckled nervously.

Roxas sniffled and with a weak squeaky voice he said, "D-do you mean it?" He hiccuped and wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Do you really mean it?"

Axel gave him a small smile. He turned on the lamp so his lover could see it. He wanted him to know that was serious. "Every word. Roxas I love you." Axel kissed his temple again, then his forehead, nose, both cheeks, and finally his lips. "You're not fat and I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I feel lucky to even be in your presence and that I get to be with you intimately." He chuckled with a wink.

Roxas felt his cheeks burn from the embarrassing words. Sometimes Axel could just say the sweetest things to him, even if they were cheesy. He sighed and let himself be held in the strong arms he loved so much. The ego boost he needed was greater than he could have hoped for.

"I love you too." Roxas smiled but then he hit Axel in the gut causing the older male to jerk away and hold his stomach. "But if you ever call me a hippo again, cute or not, I'll castrate you." Roxas said while smiling with pure innocence. Yet his eyes said that he was serious.

Axel gulped and nodded while he rubbed his sore belly. "Good." Roxas said kissing Axel's cheek and then trotted off to the bathroom for a much needed bath.

Axel groaned, watched the bathroom door shut behind his lover, and sighed. "Oh your going to get some harsh punishment when you done with that bath of yours." He said with a mischievous chuckle while rubbing his sore neck and belly. He wasn't about to let the blond get away with it that was for sure.

"Ah screw it." He said, getting up and stripping himself as he snuck into the bathroom.

"Axel?!" Roxas squeaked with embarrassment before the bathroom door shut again.


End file.
